Je serais toujours avec toi
by TheCrow31
Summary: Clarke décide de restée a Arkadia après le Mount Weather , elle vivait rongé part les hommes des montagne, au fil du temps elle c'est renfermée mais que cache t'elle ? Pour sauver leurs peuples les Skaikrus et les Natifs vont devoir s'allier enfin de faire face a une menace bien plus dangereuse que tous ce qui ont connus jusqu'à maintenant . Venez découvrir tous simplement.


Ils avaient sauvé leurs peuples mais les blessures psychologiques était profonde, le retour c'était fait dans un silence quasi religieux, une fois au Camps Jaha tous leur peuple fut pris en charge, les personnes valide s'occuper de ceux qui fut blessées part les hommes de la montagne.

A l'extérieur du Camps, Bellamy, Monty et Clarke avait fermer la marche encore sous le choc de se qui avaient dû faire, ils étaient rongés par la culpabilité et la honte, Monty prit une dernière fois Clarke dans les bras avant de les laisser à l'extérieur une fois seule, la tension était palpable :

\- Nous méritons un verre tu ne crois pas ? dit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu en boiras un pour moi dit Clarke a but de force.

\- On va s'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas dit -il avec une voix rassurante.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrée Bellamy …. Suppliante

Les larmes aux yeux incapable de bougée, elle ne pouvait pas restée avec eux en sachant qu'elle a tuée des centaines de personnes, Bellamy pose une main sur son bras et l'autre sur son visage touché par la détresse de Clarke, il avait également les larmes aux yeux car il voulait pas la laissée partir encore une fois :

\- Si tu veux que quelqu'un te pardonne alors moi je vais le faire, je te pardonne allez viens s'il te plait.

Ils s'étaient passés quelques minutes, ils restèrent immobiles, ensemble en silence au bout de quelques minutes un des deux se décide à parler :

\- Occupe-toi d'eux, je serais incapable de les regarder en face après ce que j'ai dû faire pour les ramener ici.

\- Ce que l'on fait contre dit Bellamy avant de continuer.

\- Ecoute quand nous sommes arrivées sur terre nous étions des enfants aujourd'hui nous sommes des leaders, ils ont besoin de nous deux, j'ai besoin de toi pour survivre, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.

Ils étaient arrivés sur terre d'abord ennemies, alliées, amies puis des leaders, ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils dépendent à ce point l'un de l'autre, Clarke glisse sa main dans celle de Bellamy pour ce donnée du courage :

\- Nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre ne l'oublie jamais, il faut rentrer nous sommes trop à découvert.

Ils rentrèrent les blessées joncer le sol, les personnes valide était autours d'eux mais quand ils passent tout le monde se tut, les regards que les autres porter sur eux étaient soient de la colère, de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de la gratitude, de la douleur ou sous le choc. Ils continuent leurs chemins mais les enfants les fuyaient, vu les réactions, ils décidèrent de rester en retrait, il la maintient fermentent son corps alors qu'elle tremblée, une fois à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent une tente, loin de tous les regards, ils se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre.

 ** _3 MOIS PLUS TARD AU CAMPS ARKADIA_**

Les mois passer mais beaucoup de choses avaient changer notre camp s'appeler Arkadia après le Mount Weather , les natifs avait conclu une trêve de non-agression mais ils étaient méfiant surtout que la réputation de Clarke comme le commandant de la mort attirer la convoitise des natifs les plus croyants. Dans le camp des jeunes était former à devenir soldats ou des archers, ils étaient poster 5 kilomètres autour du camp enfin d'assurer la sécurité de tout le monde. Mais même si les mois passés et que la blessure physique avait disparue, la blessure psychologique était toujours présente certains plus que d'autre.

Comme tous les matin Bellamy fessait le tours des poste de gardes pour vérifiés que tous se passer bien puis il allait voir Clarke avant d'enseigner le maniement des armes au jeunes recrues, il avait boucler tous le camp, il était en charge de la sécurité au grand dam de certains quand il traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans leurs anciens appartement , le stresse monta tous à coup, il se reprit avant de rentrer il fut surpris de constater que la chambre était vide alors qu'elle ne la quitter presque plus depuis leurs retours, il rentre puis regarde le murs remplies de dessins, des visages , des symboles , des plans et le visage d'une femme, occupé il c'était pas rendue compte que l'obsession de Clarke était presque viscérale, il à sa recherche dans tous le camp, paniqué , il croisa Raven qui sortait de l'infirmerie énervée et bougonne après une énième dispute avec Abby il la saisie par le bras pour la prendre à part

\- Lâche moi bon sang ! qu'est ce qui te prend ? dit-elle énervée mais voyant que Bellamy était inquiet elle se calme presque automatiquement.

\- Je suis allez voir Clarke ce matin, elle sort plus, elle parlée plus, j'ai trouvé des dessins sur le mur, des plans, je ne la trouve pas Raven, j'ai peurs qu'elle fasse une bêtise dit -il à voix basse.

\- Attend comment ça tu ne la trouve pas ? des dessins attend montre-moi Dit Raven à son tour inquiète pour son amie.

Alors qui se ils se rendaient dans les appartements de Clarke, ils furent arrêtés dans leurs lancer part Octavia, Lincoln et Monty au détours d'un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent net :

\- Hey ! les gars ça va ? vous allez à l'entrainement ? ça se passe bien ? dit Raven bien trop enjouée pour être vrai.

\- Oui nous avons trois groupes aujourd'hui dit Lincoln

\- Et Vous vous faites quoi ? vous aviez l'air presser ? une urgence peut être ? dit Octavia suspicieuse.

\- Octavia tenta de raisonner Monty mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

Ils étaient face à face à se regarder, Octavia connait son frère, elle sait que maintenant que notre peuple vivait dans une sécurité certaine et elles savaient qui cacher quelque chose, elle n'abandonnerait pas voyant qu'elle cèderait pas, Raven décide de tous raconter et c'est ensemble qu'il se sont rendu dans les appartement de Clarke pendant que Monty vérifier a l'armureries s'il manquer des armes quand ils rentrèrent ils observée les dessins sur les murs :

\- Ça c'est les plans du territoire de Azgeda, TonDc, Polis, c'est très précis s'il faut elle dessine pour exotériser ses fantômes dit Lincoln.

\- Non je ne pense pas…en décrochant un dessin tout le monde se réunie autour de Octavia.

\- C'est Luna elle dirige un clan pacifiste, c'est un refuge pour les personnes qui ne trouve plus leurs place dit Lincoln.

\- Venez voir ça …Bellamy arracha tous les dessins en dessus les plans détaillés du camp, ils étaient tous médusée.

\- Elle ne ta rien dit ? Elle était dans qu'elle état d'esprit ? dit Lincoln doucement.

\- Peu de temps après son retour elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même, elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars, elle appeler Lexa je crois mais elle me parle presque plus et je vous rappelle qu'elle ma virer de notre appartement répond Bellamy

\- Depuis son retour beaucoup se méfie d'elle, elle n'arrive pas à s'intégrée et Jasper est très dure envers elle, il lui rappelle tous les jours ce qui c'est passer au Mount Weather dit Raven en soufflant.

\- Nous on n'est là, sa mère, ses amies, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même au lieu de se battre ! dit octavia énervée.

\- Sa nous n'aide pas Octavia ! Dit Raven à son Tours en colère.

\- Nous devons la retrouvée pour mon peuple si tu tues quelqu'un tu récupère ses pouvoirs, ici elle était en sécurité mais dehors elle a des tas d'ennemies.

Monty débarque alors que tout le monde vaciller entre incompréhension et colère, lui croyait encore en Clarke, il balance au milieu de la pièce un sac, des canons de fusils dépasser, Raven ouvre le sac il y'avait son matériel, des pistolet, chargeurs, couteau et nourriture, ils sourient tous :

\- Bon on attend quoi ? on va la cherchée ? Dit Monty qui avait de toute évidence entendu une partie de la conversation la conversation.

L'arme retentit les mesures de sécurité mis en place part Bellamy était efficace mais dans 5 min le camp sera bloquer, ils se tourne tous vers un Monty gêné :

\- Un garde ma surpris dans l'armurerie, j'ai dû l'assommer, bon on bouge ? dit-il gêné

\- Regarder elle avait trouvé un vide sanitaire qui mène à l'extérieur couloir C Dit Raven.

Alors qui se rendaient vers la sortie ils tombèrent sur 3 gardes bien décider à voir des explication, Bellamy leurs donne un coup de poing puis saisie le bâton électrique, ils tombèrent en titubant, une fois devant le vide ordure, ils se précipitent dedans sauf Lincoln :

\- Tiens Octavia avec ce carnet tu trouveras le clan de Luna, je dois rester pour les envoyer sur une mauvaise piste.

\- Non tu viens avec nous, si tu restes ici Abby te mettra en prison ! Dit Octavia.

Monty reviens en arrière est ce poste à coté de Lincoln avec une radio :

\- Je reste avec lui s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je vous préviendrais maintenant allez-y !

Il embrasse une dernière fois Octavia, un seul regard suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime et de faire attention, il la pousse avant de fermer le bout de métal alors qui marcher sans se faire remarquer Abby et Kane leurs barre le chemin en colère avant même de dire quoi que ce soit ils furent arrêtés.

A l'extérieur, une fois sortie, ils courent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, les mains en l'air, des archers les visées mais l'un deux reconnue Bellamy :

\- Tu as mis en place la procédure, l'alarme a retentit, on doit vous ramener au camp.

\- Ecoute nous n'avons pas le choix d'accord Clarke et en danger ! Explique Bellamy.

\- Clarke ? dit il surprit puis continua je l'ai vue cette nuit avec une enfant de l'âge de mon fils, baissez vos armes.

\- Comment ça une enfant ? elle était comment ? Dit Raven étonnée

\- Elle est partie vers qu'elle heure ? dans qu'elle direction ? dit Octavia à son tour.

L'homme était un homme de l'âge de Kane, soldat sur l'arche, Bellamy l'avait nommée responsable des archers, il avait confiance en Bellamy et Clarke c'est pour ça qui décida de les aider :

\- Je finissais mon tour de garde, il était 02h du matin, elle avait un sac un pistolet, une petite fille était avec elle, ce n'était pas une des n'autre mais une native, 9ans, Blonde, elle ne m'a pas dit qui c'était mais sa avait l'air très important.

\- Finalement elle ce n'est peut-être pas enfuie dit Raven a Octavia

\- On ne s'est pas part ou elle est partie, suivre sa piste ça va être compliquée, elle sait pas avec qui elle est ou même se qui se passe on navigue en aveugle dit Bellamy pour les filles oubliant totalement les autres.

\- Non cette gamine connaît notre camp à mon avais c'est Clarcke qui a dû lui donner une radio, elle est venue la chercher, la question est qu'est ce qui se trouve à l'extérieur du camp pour la poussée a partir au péril de sa vie ? dit Raven

Tous à coup Octavia eu une révélation, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sans demander son reste, Bellamy et Raven la suivent sans comprendre puis une fois seule, elle s'arrête pour s'expliquer :

\- Lincoln avait raison les dessins était juste un moyen de cacher le plan du camp à mon avis elle ne s'est pas la première fois qu'elle file en douce et elle va pas loin.

Bellamy et Raven ne comprenais pas mais la suivirent en silence, au fur à mesure le chemin leurs était de plus en plus familiers, tous les souvenirs remontèrent a la surface, Wells, Charlotte, finn et tous ceux mort. Arrivée devant le leurs ancien clans éclairée part des torches, ils furent encore plus surpris en constatent que le camp était protégé d'homme armés, ils baissèrent leurs armes et leva leurs mains, ils laissèrent faire Octavia :

\- Ew emoc ni ecaep rerew sdneirf fo Wanheda dit Octavia en Trigedasleng .

D'abord méfiant un des gardes disparut mais les autres s'assurer qu'ils ne bouger pas au bout de longue minute, la tension était palpable des deux côtés, c'est seulement au bout de 20 min que le garde revient une personne les faits entrer puis quelqu'un se fraya un chemin heureux de constater que c'était Clarke :

\- Dants nwod ! ordanna t-elle avec autorités au gardes Natifs.

Raven la prend dans ses bras, Octavia également heureuses de constatée qu'elle s'était enfuie puis au mépris du regard des autres elle embrasse Bellamy qui lui rendit avec plaisir avant de reculée a nouveau :

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir, de vous voir tous ici, venez fait je vais vous expliquer.

Nous étions dans la une tente à l'extérieur de la navette, ils furent surpris de voir que Indra était déjà là, elle les observée également :

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Bon sang ! dit Raven avec incompréhension.

\- Il y'a deux mois lors d'une ronde une enfant est venue vers moi avec un mot, des enfants tombées malade, je le suis est occulter mais c'est une pandémies une variante de la variole, J'ai volé des médicaments avec l'aide de Jackson pour minimiser les symptômes mais nous avons perdue 80 femmes, 19 enfants et 63 hommes. En ce moment nous avons encore 43 malades en état critique.

\- Entre notre médecine et la vôtre on essaye de d'enrailler la pandémie dit Indra visiblement fatiguée.

\- On regroupe les malades mais sa s'étend à d'autre clans dit Clarke simplement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenue ta mère ? nous prévenir ? On aurait pu t'aider ? dit Raven

\- Si je suis restée enfermée c'est pour éviter d'exposer d'autre personnes mais je ne peux pas revenir c'est trop risqué.

\- Nous devons prévenir Arkadia, il nous faut du matériel, des médicaments et ils ne doivent pas s'approcher, on ira les chercher nous-mêmes dit Bellamy

\- Non votre peuple est synonyme de mort ! dit Indra

\- C'est grâce à nous que vos hommes sont encore en vie, que les démons en sont plus dits Raven en colère face au mépris de Indra.

Alors que tout le monde se disputer pour avoir raison, pour la marche à suivre, pour les malades que personne ne remarqua que Clarke transpirée a grosse goute, son tient était devenue très pale, elles tombèrent dans les pommes, Bellamy la rattrapera de justesse tout le monde se tut et se précipita vers elle :

\- Clarke ! bon sang réveille-toi ! allez ! dit Bellamy d'espérée alors qu'il tenait Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Elle est malade, il faut la mettre avec les autres, Moi et Octavia nous allons chercher Abby et toi tu restes avec elle Dit Raven.

\- Indra laisse nous passer ton peuple a besoin d'aide s'il te plait fait moi confiance dit Octavia

Finalement Indra les laissa passer, pas confiante mais obliger de reconnaitre qu'Octavia avait raison sans Clarke cette pandémies les décimerais tous alors que du sang couler de ses orifices et qu'elle convulser, Bellamy regarde intensément Indra :

\- Ça fait deux mois qu'elle est au contact des malades, elle a déjà eu des symptômes ?

\- Non mais son état a dû l'affaiblir dit Indra une fois à la hauteur de Bellamy pour qu'eux seul attendent.

Bellamy ne comprit pas ou voulait en venir Indra c'est pour ça qu'elle fut plus clair :

\- Clarke est enceinte depuis peu de temps je doute qu'elle le sache elle-même mais elle a des symptômes.

\- Et tu la laisser soigner des malades ? lui fessant prendre des signes a elle et au bébé ? Dit Octavia

\- Je l'ai remarqué hier quand elle est revenue, elle est têtue dit Indra agacée.

\- On doit y allez maintenant Octavia, pense au malade, à Clarke et surtout au bébé !

Octavia céda mais avant de partir elle donna une radio a son frère, elle le prend dans ses bras :

On revient vite mais préviens nous si elle s'enfonce, prend soin d'eux, c'est ta responsabilité ! dit Octavia avec un petit sourire.

Une fois que les filles étaient parties, il installa Clarke sur un lit fait de peau et réalisa que la vie de la femme qu'il aimer puis celle de leur bébé.

Voilà fin du chapitre j'espère que sa vous a plu laissez un commentaire bon ou mauvais et si vous voulez un autre chapitre.


End file.
